Return To Serenity
by xXMethereaperXx
Summary: Keitaro's escape from Hinata Inn, and his emergence as an American Music director. will he stay in America, or will he be whisked back to Hinata inn?
1. Prologue: Escape

Okay, this is kind of a spur of the moment story, so don't expect much.

I have only read up to Ch 36 of the manga, so this is gonna take place after the beach festival, and will be different than the story.

Also, since I am a horrible author, I am expecting to be flamed by the hardcore manga fans, so no hard feelings.

Depending on how this story goes, I may make an more original Love Hina story.

And yes, this story is named of my favorite song, Return To Serenity, by my favorite band, Testament.

Well, here goes.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* UPDATE! /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

This was written quite some time ago, and was uploaded to DA. Due to the lack of views/interest/ and response to the story I had given it up. I figured I'd upload it here.

I no longer have access to the manga's, so if you want me to continue it (which I doubt) leave a review, and I'll find them online and work on another chapter.

My skills as an author has improved since the making of this, so I apologize for this crappy work.

* * *

"I'll go look for her, wait here!" Shinobu yelled as she rushed off into the crowd to look for Naru.

Keitaro sighed, 'Well, I did push her down, although not on purpose. I suppose I am at fault. Maybe I'll just apologize. Then she might-'

Narusegawa had stopped when she saw Keitaro, but turned angrily and began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Wait!" Keitaro yelled while grabbing her arm to keep her from leaving.

Narusegawa looked down at the ground and mumbled, "What do you want?"

Keitaro sighed and rubbed his neck nervously, "I suppose I said some things I shouldn't have."

Naru looked up slightly and asked herself, 'Is he going to apologize?'

She turned slightly and saw he seemed to be struggling with something.

'Well, since it's Keitaro I suppose yesterday's thing was some stupid mistake.'

Keitaro closed his eyes and finally managed to choke out, "About yesterday, today, and everything up until now…"

There was a loud rushing sound in the air as more fireworks rose into the sky.

"It was all Narusegawa!"

"My fault?!" Narusegawa shouted as anger slowly rose.

"Uh, wait! It was the fireworks!" Keitaro pleaded, knowing what was coming.

In one swift but violent motion, Narusegawa brought her fist through the air until it collided with Keitaro, sending him soaring into the sky.

Half an hour later, Keitaro awoke from his unconscious state and found himself lying on the beach, looking up at his closest friends.

'This whole mess was their fault!' Keitaro's mind screamed.

Despite the questions and pleas that were shot at him, he climbed to his feet and ran as fast as he could along the shore.

'That's what I need. I need a walk to clear my mind.'

Unfortunately, he walked for hours and it didn't help to alleviate his mind. He felt worse than before.

He sighed and glanced up to see the beach tea-house standing a few feet away. That's when he decided. He would leave and return to the Inn.

His hand shook as he grasped to door and slid it aside. He stumbled forward and found his way to the room he was staying in, and began to pack everything he brought with.

In what seemed like an instant, he was back outside and crossing the beach. He turned for one last time and looked back at the house. He felt he was being watched, but he assumed it was just somebody walking by and shook the feeling.

It was, in fact, Haruka who was watching him. With a sigh, she shook her head and walked into the house.

After minutes of walking, Keitaro's unease and depression slowly began to fade away. But just as it was nearly gone, he thought back to his memories of the past year.

Narusegawa, his 'friends' at the Inn, his many mistakes that always ended up with him in pain.

The one thing that helped calm him down was how much he accomplished in his stay at the Inn.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Kitsune asked Haruka who in response nodded.

"Yep, I saw him leave earlier. He had his suitcase."

Narusegawa's face remained impassive. She was still deciding whether she should care, or remain angry that Keitaro left again.

"Sempai left?" Shinobu asked sadly as she joined the group outside of the house.

Motoko scowled and grunted impassively, "Keitaro has done this before. He's probably just going back to the Inn to sulk."

"We should go look for him." Haitani said as he started to turn.

Haruka sighed, "No, I think it's best we leave him be. No sense in ruining everyone else's fun. I'll go to the Inn tomorrow and check on him."

"But how can we enjoy ourselves if we have to worry about him?" Shinobu asked quietly when everyone returned to the festival.

* * *

An hour and a train ride later, Keitaro was walking up the steps in front of Hinata house, the cause of so much happiness, and pain.

Not bothering turning on any lights, he walked in the darkness until he found his room. He immediately dropped to the floor and looked up at the ceiling.

His vision wandered to the hole that conjoined his and Narusegawa's rooms. He found himself smiling at the number of times the hole has gotten him in trouble.

But just as quickly as he smiled, he frowned.

'What should I do? Yes I love her, but after what happened tonight, how can I face her again?'

He sighed and felt his hand clench into a fist, 'Besides, she still loves Seta-san. How can I compete with him?'

His fist slammed into the floor, creating a dull hollow sound. He felt the board slide in slightly, then remembered the false floor. He pulled up the board and removed a small wooden box.

He placed it on the table in front of him and reached to open it. He hesitated, then let his hand fall.

That was when he decided. He was gonna leave. Sure he tried it before, but he ended up returning.

This time, he would leave and not return. No one would make him.

With a deep scowl, he rose to his feet and packed everything he would need. He didn't have much money, but he decided if he needed anything, he could always use his credit cards.

As he reached for the door, his thoughts jumped back to the box.

'How can I leave? I have a duty here as caretaker.'

Then once again, anger rose. This time it was inside Keitaro rather than Narusegawa.

He began chuckling. Not a happy chuckle, but one that led him into laughter. A loud, fear inspiring laughter.

"That's it!" he shouted as he reached for the box.

He removed a folded up stack of parchment, and grabbed a loose sheet of stationary from a drawer. He scribbled a quick note, then folded it around the parchment.

Then he left. For the final time, he left Hinata House.

* * *

'Damn Keitaro…' Narusegawa thought as she wandered aimlessly, glancing at the stalls she passed, 'How can he be so stupid! This is the second time he's pulled this, yet I can't stop worrying.'

After the stunt he just pulled, she should be furious. However, she felt a feeling of dread begin to grow.

"That's it." she shouted, "I'm going to deal with this, once and for all!"

She would return to the Inn and take care of the problem, give him one more chance to apologize, then that would be it.

* * *

Keitaro sighed as he swirled his drink in front of him.

He now sat on a bar stool, looking down at a beer he had for more than ten minutes. Already he was thinking of returning.

He heard the squeak of someone sitting in the seat next to him and glanced over to see a foreigner tapping the bar.

"One of whatever you serve here!"

The man behind the bar rolled his eyes and slid a cup to him.

The foreigner downed the drink in one gulp and signaled for another, "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

Keitaro continued thinking, but he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"What's eatin' you?"

Keitaro looked at the man confusedly, then spoke in English as well as he could, "What do you mean?"

The man pointed to the suitcase at his feet, "Going on vacation?"

Keitaro shook his head and sighed, "Haven't decided."

The man took a quick gulp of his new drink, "I know that feeling. Have you ever thought of going to America?"

Keitaro shook his head.

The man finished his drink and tossed some money on the counter before looking at his watch, "Tell you what, I'm heading back there. My flight is leaving in four hours. If you want to go, meet me at gate thirteen."

Keitaro rolled his eyes as the man left, 'He must be really drunk.'

Keitaro paid for his drink he didn't have the strength to finish, and decided to end his escape.

He walked out of the bar and laughed to himself, "I didn't even make it an mile from the Inn."

He stopped and hid behind a corner when he saw someone approaching the steps to Hinata House. It was Narusegawa.

Instantly, his anger returned.

That sealed it. He was leaving. He remembered the stranger's words through a red haze.

"That's it. I'm going to America. I'd rather travel with some foreigner I don't even know."

He quickly turned and ran down the street, his footsteps causing Narusegawa to stop and look before continuing up the steps.

It was easy to catch up to the man. He was sitting on the platform at the train station, and welcomed Keitaro with a smile, "Changed your mind?"

Keitaro nodded, "Yeah. I don't think I'll be able to afford a ticket though."

The man held up his hand, "Don't worry, it's on me."

Keitaro was silent for a moment, "Why are you so generous?"

The man's smile faded for a moment, then returned just as quick, "You remind me of me around your age."

The man extended his hand, "Call me Meth. I hate my real name."

'Meth? He prefers that to his real name?' Keitaro asked as he extended his own and shook, "Keitaro."

* * *

Everyone entered the Tea House and was confused at first by what they saw.

"What's wrong?" Kitsune asked as she walked toward the table where Narusegawa sat.

Naru turned and wiped a tear from under her eye, then raised the note for everyone to read.

That wasn't what caught Haruka's attention. It was the folded paper that remained on the table.

"What does this mean?" Shinobu asked sadly.

Haruka stepped back outside and lit a cigarette. She remembered that paper. She had given it to Keitaro his first day he arrived.

It was the deed to Hinata House.

* * *

Dun-dun-duuunnnn!

I know, pretty common ending.

If you had the patience to read the full story, I thank you and apologize for any disgust you feel.

I know I didn't use all the characters, but if I make another chapter, they will come into play.

Also, Meth is my Multi genre OC. If I make another story for this genre, He will be in it, but everything will be different.

Thanks for reading!!


	2. We're Coming To America

Well, here we are at the very first chapter!

Wow, I never assumed I would get this kind of reaction at this prologue. I'd like to take some time to answer a few things.

1. We will still be seeing the Hinata house time from time. It wouldn't be a story without them!

2. I didn't redo the prologue before I uploaded it because I wasn't expecting much out of it and saw it as a waste of time. Honestly, I had uploaded this the same time as my Haruhi story, so it was actually vice versa of what I was thinking.

I should redo it, but since I have this and every other one of my stories saved on an old mp3 player and my phone, I'm not in a rush. I want to focus more on the storyline, then I'll upload the new prologue separately.

Well, here goes.

* * *

Return To Serenity

Chapter 1: We're Coming To America

After several hours and a stop at a hotel for Meth to grab his luggage, they both entered the airport terminal, "Here we are! The fabulous airport!"

"I haven't been here in forever!" Keitaro says while looking at the atrium, 'He has no idea what the name of this place is. He can speak Japanese well, but he can't read it good.'

"Before we go any further," Meth begins while still walking, "I feel obligated to know if there is anyone you should notify."

Keitaro blinked, "Uh, well. Funny you should mention that." Keitaro's mind flashed back through his fond memories of the college, Hinata house, and his friends.

'Damn it… My one chance to leave and I can't help but feel guilty.'

He looked up to where Meth was waiting patiently, glancing into a mirror to adjust his hair.

"Well, no one in particular."

Meth nodded, and seemed to be considering the proper shade of color for his hair, "You sure?"

"Well, there's someone I should call, but they're the reason I'm leaving."

Meth nodded again, "In that case, let's get going. The sooner we get to America, the sooner we can live it up!"

With that said, they continued walking, occasionally glancing at the many stalls that decorated the large space in between the doors, and the main check in desks.

"Hello, sir. How can I help you?" asked the man who was standing behind said desk.

"Do you have any first class tickets available for Los Angeles?" Meth asked, pausing only once to think of how to translate it.

'First class? I would have been happy with coach.' Keitaro thought while his eyes wandered around the room until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"You ready?"

Keitaro nodded grabbed the ticket that was held out to him.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Meth said and pointed to where a bunch of people were running and gathering.

"Let's check it out!"

In an instant, Keitaro felt weightless as Meth grabbed him and pulled him to the group of people who were rapidly gathering.

"Awesome a fight!"

When Keitaro stopped and looked, there was a police officer struggling to put a man in a headlock. The man was kicking and thrashing, but in the end the officer managed to slip handcuffs over his wrists and the man was stopped.

"Well, that was fun. We still have some time to waste until the flight leaves. Let's go look around."

Keitaro nodded and followed him for awhile, not finding anything to say. After stopping several times to browse, they stumbled upon a music shop.

Meth had slipped inside, leaving Keitaro, not wanting to go inside, leaning against the wall with his suitcase at his feet.

"Well, America might be fun. Maybe a vacation will be enough for me to want to return." said Keitaro quietly to himself.

With a sigh he added, "No, it won't. I acted like such a baby. I even left the deed behind. If I wasn't so impulsive, I would still have a place to return to if things didn't work out."

'And Meth. He barely knows me, yet he's treated me like a brother. He's taking me to America, buying me a plane ticket, and saying how much fun it will be. It can't be that cheap, the ticket must have cost a fortune. Maybe I should ask what he does for a living. I don't want to end up stuck with a murder, or a drug dealer.'

Moments later, Meth returned holding up an weird looking instrument, that even he didn't know what it was.

"Isn't it amazing! I got for only two-thousand yen!"

Keitaro looks down and sees the price tag dangling from the neck of the instrument, "It says there it was only two hundred."

Meth blinks and inspects the tag, "Damn it!"

He turns around and starts banging on the small door, "Hey, you gyped me! Open up!"

Keitaro looks around and starts pulling him away, "Calm down! People are looking!"

Several minutes later, Meth had calmed down and was humming happily.

"So Meth," Keitaro began, "I can't help but ask, why are you doing all this for me?"

Meth sighed, and sat in a chair next to their gate, "I told you. You remind me a lot of myself when I was your age."

"But, you can't be that much older than me."

"Twenty nine. When I turned twenty, I left home, got tired of arguing with my parents. 'You'll never amount to anything, you'll never be happy.' Honestly, when I was away from them, I felt happier. Sounds horrible, I know, but it's true.

"I made my way west, and things have been much better since."

Keitaro nodded, "Sorry. If I had known, I wouldn't have asked."

Meth waved his apology away, "It's no problem. God, I wish I could smoke in here."

They sat in silence for a moment, then Meth stretched, "What about you?"

Keitaro blinked and sighed, "Well, I wish things have been better, though it hasn't been that bad."

"Care to explain?"

"I've been trying to get into Tokyo University, but it's been difficult. I had promised an old childhood friend I'd make it in, and I failed repeatedly. I've been living at my grandma's inn as a caretaker, since my parents kicked me out, and that's where some of the trouble began."

Meth was sitting with his eyes closed.

"Are you even listening?!"

Meth jumped and shook his head, "Sorry, I'm a little tired."

Keitaro sighed and looked through the large windows.

A voice came over the speaker saying, "_Flight 101 to America, now boarding all passengers!"_

"Well, that's us." said Meth as he rose from his chair and grabbed his back pack, and bag.

Keitaro nodded and picked up his suitcase. With a sigh, he started walking toward the check in.

"You need to relax," Meth said as they were walking down the corridor to the plane, "Live life and come whatever may."

Keitaro nodded again, "Come whatever may. I like that."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/Back At Hinata House\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*

The silent atmosphere of Hinata House was only rivaled by the inhabitants who were as quiet as the surroundings.

Mitsune sat building a house of cards, which always managed to fall down thanks to one of Su's experiments that were ravaging the house and sending tremors throughout all the rooms.

Motoko sat in the corner of the same room, meditating and trying to ignore the crashing, and Naru walked into the room and sat on the couch opposite of Mitsune.

"Shinobu still won't come out of her room, huh?" Mitsune asked while she carefully placed another card on her rebuilt house.

Naru shook her head and sighed.

Another crash from above sent the newly built house floating to the table. Mitsune sat in her current card placing position then tossed the deck across the room, covering the floor in cards.

Motoko opened her eyes and grabbed several cards that started floating down.

"Watch where you throw things."

"I can't help it! I'm just so bored!" Mitsune said while reaching for the TV remote.

"In time, all things will reveal themselves."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Motoko held up one of the cards. It was a joker.

"Even a joker is useless without another," said Motoko while she held up two others, the ace of spades and the ace of diamonds, "Diamonds will shine soon enough, but it may take the spades some time to dig up the answer."

"You're not making any sense." Mitsune said with a yawn while she flipped through channels.

"I'm making perfect sense. Keitaro pulled this stunt when he didn't make it to the college the first time. He'll think things over and come crawling back." said Motoko while she tossed the card away.

"Yeah, do you think he's gonna try to get into Tokyo University again?"

Motoko shrugged, but didn't open her eyes.

"Naru?"

"He promised…"

Mitsune blinked and turned away from the TV, "Huh?"

Naru laughed nervously and said, "Why should I care? He's a perverted jerk. Who cares about him?"

"Shoulda figured you say th-" Mitsune began, but stopped and looked closesly at the TV.

The door opened as Shinobu was about to enter, but she stopped when Mitsune brought every ones attention to the screen.

"Hey, isn't that Keitaro?"

Motoko and Naru looked at the TV to see a news reporter looking into a camera.

"… and the police wrestled the man to the ground and handcuffed him to prevent harm to anyone else. Here is security footage of the even."

Switches to black and white video of two men rolling on the ground. Sure enough, Keitaro is watching in the background, next to an American who is pointing, laughing, and yelling.

Screen switches back to the reporter, "The man was arrested and charged for public endangerment, attempting to smuggles drugs on an airplane, and possession of illegal substance,

"This is Harano Yoshimoko of channel 13 reporting live in the field. Back to you Han."

Screen switches to a man sitting behind a desk, "Well, speaking of powder, a snowboarder was caught in an avalanche today…"

"Which airport is that, and what was up with that American?" Mitsune asked while looking at the news anchor.

"Come on, what are the chances of that being Keitaro? Our Keitaro is broke, he couldn't afford a plane ticket back here." Motoko said, returning to her meditation.

Shinobu quietly closed the door and started walking back down the hallway, 'No Motoko-san, that was Keitaro, I know it.'

She stopped outside of Su's room and knocked on the door, "Su!"

The noise stopped and the door slid open, "Shinobu! You're just in time for dinner!" said Su while she motioned to a pot of boiling water with Tama-chan in it.

"I'll pass. Are you up for an adventure?"

Su jumped into a pile of clothes and appeared wearing a suit resembling that of Indiana Jones, "Su is always ready for an adventure!"

"Let's go find Keitaro!"

* * *

Well, there's my first chapter. I wanted to get it done quickly, but I also didn't want to ruin it too much.

Also, thanks for all the reviews and alerts. I honestly wasn't expecting that! Mucho Gracias!

In the next chapter, we will see how Keitaro assimilates to America.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Life's Been Good

Okay, here we are! Chapter 2!

Sorry this is taking so long. I haven't been able to pump out chapters like I used to. In my old genre, I would usually have a chapter a day!

Anyway, let's get started.

Thanks again for the reviews. Reviews are like heroin to authors!

And thanks for clearing up things about the cards. That had really just came to me at the last minute, and I'm just the typical American, so I'm not too knowledgeable about that stuff.

Well, I hope to cover a lot in this chapter, so let's get down to it!

Also, if you want to check the progress on any of my stories, visit my DA. It'll be itemized with percents per chapter. I'll have the link in my profile shortly.

* * *

"And where do you think you're going?"

Busted!

Shinobu and Su turned to see Motoko staring at them questioningly.

'Great, two feet from the door, and we get caught! How are we going to get out of this?' Shinobu thought frantically.

"We're going out to gather melons!" Su said triumphantly.

"Melons?" said both Motoko and Shinobu.

"Of course!"

"Let me get this straight," began Motoko as she closed her eyes, "It's the middle of the night, your rooms are a mess, you have backpacks, your adventure clothes, and you say you're going to gather melons."

"S-Su knows a g-great place." Shinobu managed to reply, trying her best to sound less nervous.

"Ok you two, listen. Keitaro is a bum. He's not gonna make it into Tokyo University, he's a perverted joke of a man. The only thing good I can say for him is that tries a lot. So why bother looking for him? It's what he wants."

"You're wrong, Motoko-sempai! You never try to see anything more in him!" Shinobu managed the courage to yell.

Motoko looked over her shoulder to make sure none of the residents have woken up, "Listen, he's done this before. I bet in a month, no, a week he'll come crawling back. If he doesn't, I'll go with you two."

Su was about to yell something, but Motoko stopped her, "Only if you two don't tell anyone and act as if everything is normal, are we clear?"

Shinobu and Su both happily nodded and ran back to their rooms. With a sigh, Motoko stood up and continued walking down the halls.

'Damn it Keitaro, you better come back.'

* * *

"Wake up, we're almost there."

Keitaro opened his eyes and looked around the interior of the large vehicle he was in. For a moment, he had forgotten completely where he was. As soon as he had gotten of the airplane which had transferred numerous times, he was asleep as soon as he had buckled his seatbelt.

He had a rather nice dream, which made it harder to remember. He was walking along a beach with Naru and it appeared that everything was normal. Until she said, 'Wake up, we're almost here.'

The beach disappeared, and here he was, in the middle of a car driving down a dark road.

"What time is it?" Keitaro asked as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"It's about midnight. We'll be3 at the house in five minutes. If you look now, you can almost see it."

Keitaro looked out the window and sure enough, slightly above where the car was traveling was a large building that looked like it was intended to be a hospital, each room illuminated despite the hour of night.

"Like it, huh?" Meth asked with a smile spreading across his face.

Keitaro asked without looking away from the sight, "What do you do?"

Meth frowned confusedly, then asked, "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb," Keitaro asked with a tone of seriousness that made the question seem like an insult, "You paid for my plane ticket, have a big house, and don't seem to worry about anything. What do you do for a living?"

"Oh, well I guess you could say I'm a musician. It's really the only easy way to legally make money in America." Meth said with a nervous chuckle.

"So you're saying you don't worry about anything because you're a musician?"

"Well, when you put it like that, I'm a little worried about what you're freaking out about."

Keitaro sat in silence for a moment, then sighed, "I'm sorry, it must have been the sleep. This is all new to me. I just wanted to make sure you weren't a serial killer or anything."

"No worries."

And with that, they were immersed in silence.

When they entered the house, around five minutes later, it was like nothing Keitaro had seen before. The high ceilings were accented with chandeliers, the walls were two tone red and white, and from the main door, you were facing a long hallway upon entry.

Meth kicked his shoes off near the door, and lead Keitaro down the hallway after he had done the same. As they passed the rooms, Keitaro took notice of one with a large glass window looking into a smaller room.

Not wanting to lose track of his makeshift tour guide, he pushed it to the back of his memory and shuffled faster to keep up with Meth.

They turned into the last room on the left and walked up a large staircase then down another hallway. Keitaro felt as if he should question the walking distance of everything.

A few moments later, they stopped out side of a room, and Meth motioned for Keitaro to enter first. Once Keitaro entered the room, he realized the reason for the long walk. His room had a balcony which overlooked the entire city from the top of the mountain like body of mass the house resided on.

"What do you think?"

Keitaro managed to break his focus of the bright lights and looked around the room. It was decorated with similar features of the rest of the house, except it had a swirling blue marble floor that made it seem like you were about to step in water.

"This is almost too much." Keitaro said quietly as he continued looking at the designs of the floor.

"It's a little late for me, so I'm gonna be going. If you need anything, pick up the phone and dial nine. It will connect you to my… friend, we'll say."

"Your friend?" Keitaro asked confusedly.

"Well," Meth began, "I don't consider her a servant, or a maid, so I guess you could call her a helper. Her names Serenity. If you need anything, she'd be the one to ask."

Keitaro nodded and looked towards the balcony, "You know, Is there anything I'd be able to help with? I do feel like I owe you something."

Meth waved his hand, "Think nothing of it. Get some sleep tonight and tomorrow you can go check out the town."

"Are you sure there's nothing I could do?"

Meth seemed to contemplate this for a moment, "Well, I have to be at 'work' tomorrow at eleven thirty, so I'll probably be there around noon. If you show up we could see if you'd have any interest in what I do. You could meet everyone and we could all go to lunch."

Meth handed him a card with an address written on it.

"One more thing, try to focus on using English around here. There aren't a lot of people who would understand your normal language."

Keitaro nodded, "I can understand that."

Meth yawned and turned toward the door, "Before you leave tomorrow, find Serenity and get some breakfast. I'll leave something with her to make sure you have fun tomorrow."

Before leaving the room, he waved absentmindedly and said, "Remember, bad dreams equal good mornings."

Keitaro waved and opened the glass door. He took a deep breathe of the air and stepped onto the balcony. He looked down on the blinking lights of the city and took in a deep breathe.

Hollywood. One place he never thought he'd ever visit. As much as he wanted to ignore it, it wasn't a visit. He'd find a way to stay for good. He left on an impulse, he'd stay gone on an impulse.

He leaned over the railing and rested his elbows on the bars, "This is it. This is my new life."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I didn't want to keep you guys hanging, so I kinda rushed it at the ending.

Well, we managed to at least talk about another main character. Serenity will be in the next chapter.

So, now I guess I'll update the progress if you want to check it out.

One more thing, I'm gonna name all the chapters after songs I know that have to do with the chapter's content. So look it up if you feel like it, and if you need to know the artist, just ask and I'll tell.

Thanks again for reading.


End file.
